


Book Commentary: Nobody's Princess

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [42]
Category: Nobody's Princess Duology
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Nobody's Princess

  * A four-year-old Helen having to attend the opening of her dad’s temple for Aphrodite… Yeah, little kids and big public functions don’t mix…
  * No, but really, how is bloodshed supposed to sprout someone who’s associated with love?
  * The bit with Helen wanting the statue to be her doll: That’s totally a mix of “Ah, yes, little kids being little kids” and “That’s totally not a reference to classic mythology.”
  * OK, so, apparently twins run in the family?
  * Oh, the blasphemous child who just spouts out random stuff like her mom’s prettier than Aphrodite because she’s too young to know better…
  * Helen is kinda right about the “what good are tributes to the gods when they do whatever they want anyway” thing. Child logic makes more sense than adult logic sometimes. I don’t see how adults don’t get that.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
